


The Ginryū

by Celeste_Sinclair



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 08:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_Sinclair/pseuds/Celeste_Sinclair
Summary: What would happen if Yona had a younger sister? Yuki is 1 year younger than Yona but because she was also taken by the bandits that killed their mother she knew how to fight. The bandits, her uncle, and Hak all taught her. Once she was rescued from the bandits, Yona became overprotective of her. She was a gentle motherly type of child and saw Hak and Soo-won as her brothers. But under her motherly, sweet personality laid a tacticians mind that would do anything to keep those she loves safe. She is the reincarnation of the silver dragon. The reincarnation of the red dragon’s little sister.





	The Ginryū

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, So I know this probably isn't what you were expecting but this is my chapter for the week. No Flames please.

#  **Chapter 1**

Yona and Yuki. The two beloved princesses of the Kouka kingdom. Yona was the red haired and amethyst eyed princess. She could act very spoiled. Yuki was the complete opposite. She was one year younger than Yona and was born with pale-red hair and amethyst eyes. She was a very sweet and kind child.

When Yuki was five and her sister six, Yuki and her mother were kidnapped by bandits. Her mother was killed in front of her eyes and she changed due to the trauma. Yuki’s hair turned pure silver but kept streaks of her original pale-red color and her eyes gained blood red flecks. She hid her sweet and kind personality under a cold exterior but under the cold exterior she was very warm and protective to those she loved and cared about. On the other hand for those she did not like or those she thought were a danger to her family she was cold, authoritative, and sadistic if they get on her bad side. 

When some outcasts rescued her she asked them to train her. She did not want what happened to her and her mother to ever happen to her again. The outcasts found that Yuki was a natural fighter. When the outcasts were wiped out she started traveling back toward Hiryuu Castle which held her sister and Father. 

While she was traveling she meet 4 different people. They all called out to a part of her and thus she took them under her wings. The first she met was Kija. He was spoilt but kind and she taught him not to take everything for granted and to take a bigger part in maintaining his village. She became his first real friend and he treasured her teachings. Kija was very sad when she had to move on.

The next Yuki met was a blue haired boy. He was kept hidden from outsiders and thus when she found out he did not have a name she gave him one. Shin-Ah. She taught Shin-Ah not to be afraid to protect those precious to him even if he is scared though she did not know she became one of the few precious to the blue haired loner. He was very sad to see her leave. 

The second to last child she met was Jae-Ha. She taught him not to be afraid to reach for freedom. Though she did not know he would escape his prison/village soon after she left because she was the only reason he stayed in his prison as long as he had.

The last she met was Zeno. Yuki taught him not to give up hope and to remember everything will eventually get better not knowing she had given him the courage he needed to keep moving and living and not dwell in times long past. He was sad but accepting when she left him to continue on her journey home.

After she parted ways with Zeno she was almost at the capital once again and it had been about five years since she had been kidnapped. There was a nationwide search for her not that she knew about that. She learned many fighting styles and met many people who would be good friends later in life. When she finally got back to the castle she was weary of traveling and was ready to see her big sister once again. 

After her disappearance of five years Yona became overprotective of her younger sister while said sister asked first her uncle, at least until he died and than the generals, to teach her to fight and better use the styles she was taught, at least as long as neither her sister nor father sees her. 

Though she did not know it, these would be the last years she could play peacefully with her cousin and friends in the castle for on Yona’s 16th birthday everything changed. Though this change would lead her to meet the friends she made on her trip once again. 


End file.
